2013.07.21 - You got some crazy friends, chica
Illyana Rasputina normally pops in on Peter, wherever and whoever he might be at the time and she spends a lot more time at his house than he does at her place. Maybe it's that whole 'big sister Void is watching'. But tonight they're at Halo in the suite of rooms that serve as crash space for the Stormwatch folks that need it. Like Illyana on summer break. Standing in the open kitchen, Illyana's making tea and giving Peter one of her patented frowns. "I've already done my science credit. I'm not taking more just for funzies." There's a course catalog on the kitchen island and the college kid is picking classes! It would help if she'd pick a major but... Illyana lives to be difficult, doesn't she? It's late in the evening on a Sunday. Most of Halo has been shut down for the weekend, the building closed to the general public like most office, 9-to-5 sorta places. The tall glass-and-steel towers stand dark and silent but in one of the labs a light on a heavy vault-like door starts to flash. "Do what you want, but I'm just saying that if I end up taking the same class, we could would have the ability to take the section together." Peter leans back on a sofa and folds his arms mockingly. "See if you ever get the thoughtful Peter again." As the light begins to flash, Peter's head tilts to it, "Is that normal? Did Ecto get out of the cooler or something?" "I'm *awful* at science." Illyana says, giving Peter another slight scowl. The Russian girl is prideful. Big surprise, what with the demon influence, right? Taking classes she knows she'll suck in? Still, the lure of Peter taking it with her? "I'll think about it." She finally says, somewhat begrudgingly. Peter's question has her looking over to the panel, the warning from the lab having sent out an alert when it didn't get a response because y'know, everyone's home for the weekend. "That's o--" She doesn't get to finish the sentance before the building shudders and she grabs hold of the counter. The vibrations send her mug of tea skittering across the surface before falling off the edge and shattering on the floor. The flashing panel moves to the room's lights going out, replaced by flashing red everywhere. "Alert." Says a calm, female voice. "We have a containment breach on level B-21." "Spit and Hades. I need to get down there." Illyana says as the building shudders again and she looks to Peter and arches a brow. "You coming?" She'll have to wait to ask Void for a sitrep, since the AI's been told not to watch the apartment. "Of course," Peter retorts and is already on his feet. He's reached down to grab his back pack, a slight space in between the leafs of the zippered bags shows a familiar eye of a familiar mask. He slings the backpack over the shoulder and tries not to look too alarmed. Gradually he's getting to know more and more about these cats that Illyana hangs out with. He's both excited and worried about what might be around the corner. Illyana Rasputina flashes Peter a grin and then she raises her hands, stepping disks opening at their feets. It's a quick hop through Limbo where she uses her magic to swap out Peter's clothes and gives him somewhere to stash his stuff. A moment later and Magik and Spider-Man appear in one of the labs where a ten-foot tall door has been ripped off of its hinges. The spacious lab has been pretty wrecked and a demonic form is currently trying to smash its way out of the reinforced door to the lab. "Void! What is that thing?" Magik calls out as they land, their arrival causing the thing to pause and turn towards them. It lets out a challenging bellow, and starts to charge the girl in the oh-shoot-me-now white. The calm female voice comes on again, "A daem-possessed demon. Try to subdue instead of terminate." "Lovely," Spider-Man says sarcastically. "You've got some great friends, chica. You sure know how to pick them." Running an angle route, Spider-Man goes into a slide just in front of the demon and just in front of Illyana, sort of splitting the difference. As his behind and back hit the floor and he goes into a slide, both his hands come up to fire webbing at the demon. His goal is to use his strenght to pull the demon straight down into the tiling before it can get to Illyana. "Hey! That's not one of *my* demons!" Magik objects as Spidey calls her out. To Void she calls out, "Subdue? That thing looks like it hits like a Mack-truck!" Hence y'know, the busted-open door. "The specimen is exhibiting Class IV strength and Class V resistance." Void replies, still entirely calm. Unconcerned. Must be nice to be an AI. Spidey's webbing catches hold of the thing and it gives another bellow as it's pulled down, slamming into the floor and busting up a furrow while Magik works on getting out of the way over the broken lab equipment. "ETA on the rest of the team?" Illyana yells back, only to have Void reply. "The rest of Stormwatch is currently unavailible." "Great. Just Great. Prep us a spot to put this thing!" The demon pushes up to it's feet, turning that horned head towards Spider-Man now and in a burst of speed tries to tackle the Spider. Silly demon. TWHIP TWHIP THWIP TWHIP THWIP TWHIP Spidey fires a mass of short shots into the ground and uses his webbing and strength as a bungee to fling himself towards the demon, delivering a viscious kicks to the chops. From there, there's another shot that pulls him up towards the ceiling, so he's looking at the rest of the room upside down. The next dual shots adhere the daemon to the ground, while the next string of them are aimed both to apprehend and to keep still. "Honey, it's almost dinner time. Have you got the table ready?" Illyana Rasputina doesn't want to get anywhere *near* the demon, thankyouverymuch. Squishy Mage is Squishy. Spider-Man's kick knock's the demon's head to the side and sends it staggering. Shaking its head to clear it, it looks around to try to find that Spider to squish. But it fails to look up. It does spot Illyana again though (all that white) and leaps towards her just as Spider-Man's webbing catches it and sticks it to the ground. It pulls, giving another inartiulate bellow and the webbing starts to snap, strand-by-strand. "Void! We could really use that containment spot! And the dimensional barriers? NOT COOL!" There's a reason Illyana's been clambering over stuff. She can't teleport. "Apologies Magik, but in order to contain the daemon, I've needed to expand the dimensional containment." Void replies. The demon snaps the last of the webbing and charges for Illyana. Poing! Poing-poing-poing! Spidey lets out a sigh as the trick didn't work quite how he'd planned. "Looks like I'm going to need to do this the old fashioned way," he says under his breath as the demon begins to track its target once again. Spider-Man breaks into a dead run along the ceiling in an attempt to cut off the hellspawn before it can reach the-uh-well-other hellspawn. He down into the air, which is a bit odd given that gravity goes down, so it's much faster than a normal jump, and catches hold of a post towards the edge of the room. Like a gymnast he swings around the post and launches himself feet first in an attempt to intercept the demon. "Well that's just great!" Magik says, tone scathing at the AI who really can't aprpeciate it. "How are we supposed to get it into containment??" She demands. There's no immediate answer. "Vooooid?" She works on putting more distance between her and the demon as Spider-Man slams into it again, sending it sliding through more already battered equipment and slamming into the wall. "Auxilliary containment is one level down." "That's just peachy! I'll ask it to get in the damned elevator!" Magik yells back. The demon surges up to its feet again, but seems to wobble a bit. Jeez. How hard does that spider hit? It grabs a table and flings it at Magik, the mutant just barely ducking as it runs for Spider-Man again. "Nana nana boo - boo!" Spider-Man is waving hand-horns and swaying his hips in an attempt to get the demon to chase him instead of Magik. It looks as though it's worked, at least for now. Peter's not sure what's going on here. Usually Magik would pull some stunt like ripping open the space time continuum, casting a monster (I dunno, it's Magic speak, which is different, of course, but similar), and lay waste to the evildoers. But this time around, none of that is happening at all, which worries him. "Come on," Spider-Man says to the charging demon. "You look so hateful when you're angry." "I don't suppose you'd be able to KO that thing?" Magik says hopefully to Spider-Man. "Void, you got any kind of tranquilizer? There's no way we're getting him down there without knocking him out." "Affirmative. It is located in the locker on the south wall. However, it must ingest it." Void replies. Magik pauses. "You mean we have to get him to eat it?" She's making her way over to the locker though, opening the smashed case to pull out a vial of purple liquid. "Affirmative." "You hungry?" Spider-Man asks with shrugged shoulders as the demon barrels down on him, taking a mighty swipe at his face. Spidey leans back and neatly dodges the blow and turns his head towards Illyana, "Guess not." When the other swipe comes, Spider-Man reverses into a back flip and narrowly dodges the attack. It's clear he's trying to keep the demon busy while Illyana preps a plan. "Spidey! Catch!" Magik doesn't wait, she just pitches it his way and trusts to those reflexes of his to get it. "I think it's force-feeding time." In her left hand, her Soulsword appears. Hey, the Daemonite is currently in a demon, right? "Get ready!" She calls out as she breaks into a run directly at the demon. She uses one of the overturned pieces of equipment to step up onto and jumps, bringing the sword down in an overhead swing at it's haunches. The sword bites in with a crackling flare of eldritch fire and the demon/daemon screams in pain, open maw dripping with ichor. Spider-Man reaches out into the air and for a moment everything almost becomes slow motion. The flip is just out of his reach, hitting his forefinger at an odd angle and popping it up in a spin into the air. It seems as though the vial is going to smash upon the floor into a thousand pieces, but just before it does, Spider-Man is leaping to catch the fumbled antidote to the situation. "Whew." In an instant he's back up on his feet, approaching the daemonite and throwing the vial right at that big maw. The vial hits the back of the thing's throat and it comes up commically short, making a choking sound and grabbing at it's throat. Then it swallows hard and blinks before eyes narrow and it glares down at Spider-Man. "Uh. Void? Just how long does that take to work?" "Run now?" Spider-Man says, his head turned to Illyana. "Yeah, I'm going to run now." Before the Demon can eat him, Spider-Man breaks into a straight run, trying to avoid it until the serum takes hold. "Oh yeah. Run now." Magik agrees. She stretches out a hand to Spider-Man so he can catch her on the way by and then holds on tight. Luckily, the demon isn't that bright, and the lab was already trashed. It doesn't take long before the demon starts to move slower and slower and finally falls over with a *thud*. Spider-Man gently sets Illyan down upon the ground. "You want I should call you a damsel in distress? I'm sure that totally sticks in your craw all sorts of fierce right now, donnit?" The Webhead saunters over towards the daemon, "Better recognize." He's careful to stay well out of the reach of the spawn, however. Illyana Rasputina punches Spider-Man in the shoulder (well, if he *lets* her) and scowls at him, though she's smirking a bit. "Shut up. Void, if it's out you wanna drop the supression and I'll move the beastie into its new cage?" As Void gives the affirmative, Illyana does just that and grimaces at the wreck of the lab. "This? SO not my fault." She says, putting that on the record. YEOUCH! Spidey let that one in, but immediately wishes he wouldn't have. As Illyana makes her way from the carnage of the room, Spider-Man is rubbing his shoulder in pain. "Oh, I'm sure it's /my/ fault. Everything always is." Category:Log